1. Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to power sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sophistication and uses of electrical devices have increased dramatically. People have come to rely upon electrical devices for transportation, business, education, health care, or for other needs. With the reliance on electric devices comes a reliance on the source of power for those electrical devices. For example, hybrid automobiles now use and rely on batteries to power the motor systems in order to increase fuel efficiency, cellular communication systems rely on a constant source of power to maintain the networks so that people can use their cellular telephones, and operating rooms rely on electricity to power many of the life saving devices used to treat patients. Other uses also exist.
The increased use of and reliance on power presents a need for better sources of power to supplement and/or replace existing sources of power.